Pirates of the Caribbean The legend of Captain and Prince
by NowhereGirlKirkland
Summary: El capitán Kirkland encontró algo demasiado interesante durante un viaje a tortugas en los mares del Caribe, un precioso muchacho, escondido en una habitación de un hotel de mala muerte. Lo que no sabe el capitán es que ahora tiene a bordo de su nave al hijo de la reina, que al parecer se ha enamorado del odioso capitán. [T- por lenguaje subido de tono] {UkUs}
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** El capitán Kirkland encontró algo demasiado interesante durante un viaje a tortugas en los mares del Caribe, un precioso muchacho. Lo que no sabe el capitán es que ahora tiene a bordo de su nave al hijo de la reina, que al parecer se ha enamorado del odioso capitán.

**N/A**: _Hola, perdonen, si ya se estoy comenzando otra historia. Hubo algo que me desconecto de esto, la historia de The Rule of Rose, la he borrado, por unos motivos que prefiero no mencionar, en su lugar les traigo este fic, que bueno… no veo que escriban mucho de este lado de Arthur y Alfred. Y si, Alfred por ahora es hijo de la Reina de Inglaterra, ¿raro no? Como sea espero les guste. Por cierto este es un UkxUs_

Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo los uso para el entretenimiento de mi público en general. También como locaciones de "Piratas del Caribe" y sus respectivas terminaciones con algunas cosas.

**Advertencias:** Mal lenguaje, situaciones gore no tan explicitas, entre otras cosas.

* * *

**"Hoist the colours"**

_El rey y su grey a la reina por fin  
ataron a su galeón  
Sé que mi hogar va a ser el mar  
donde él esté yo estoy*_

Alzaban su cabeza, el capitán estaba sonriendo de una manera tétrica mientras miraba el castillo, odiaba a la reina, odiaba a su corte todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. ¿Patentes? Era lo más patético que había escuchado, hacer piratería con el permiso de la reina era una estupidez, la mayor que se le haya ocurrido a cualquiera y muchos de los piratas lo habían estado haciendo. Patético, estúpido, giro su cabeza, estaban colgando a uno de los hombres que había hecho piratería pura, sin patente, el hombre sonrió mientras su cuerpo caía. Kirkland quien había estado mirando oculto entre la multitud, gracias a unos trajes y otros harapos, no pudo reprimir una mueca de insatisfacción.

-Me cago en la reina… y sus putos pedazos de papel llamados patentes—comento susurrando, saliendo de entre la multitud sin llamar la atención en realidad, estaba caminando normalmente hasta que fue detenido por uno de los guardias reales— ¿Que mierda es lo que quieres?— pregunto afilando la mirada conteniendo la ganas de golpearlo—

El guardia intento voltearlo, haciéndole ver a los demás y darse cuenta de que habían sonado la alarma pirata, miro hacia el costado, su barco estaba cerca de la costa, maldijo el momento en el que dejo al imbécil de Francis a cargo de su navío mientras hacia una visita secreta a su pueblo, favorito lleno de mujeres, con un bufido desfundo su espada, golpeando a quien lo tenía tomado por el brazo, y los miro, ¿era su impresión o había un soldado que estaba temblando?, termino afilando su sonrisa y mirada hacia los guardias de la armada, los guardias rápidamente se posicionaron rodeándolo hasta que el primer disparo del cañón se sintió, la gente aterrada salió despavorida por todos lados, dejando confundido a todos

-¡Se ha ido, ha escapado!—el soldado que había estado temblando bajo la mirada de Kirkland había gritado—

Mientras tanto Kirkland estaba pasando entre la multitud como podía cerciorándose de ocultar su rastro de aquellos guardias de mierda, frunciendo el seño mientras caminaba, los harapos hacían que su cara y sus ropas piratas quedaran guardadas, aun así no estaba mal esconderse entre las gentes robando un poco, podía escuchar los sonidos de espadas chocando unas con otras, el retumbe de los cañones contra el agua y contra los muros de la costa. Encontró un pequeño botecillo que lo llevo hasta donde su nave, viendo como la mayor parte del pueblo comenzaba a arder. Llego hasta su navío, abordado prontamente, viendo como varios de su tripulación lo hacían al mismo tiempo, quitándose las ropas viejas que traía

-¡¿Dónde está la maldita rana de Francis?!—bramo fuertemente, enojado mostrando las cejas anchas que tenia marcarse en un seño fruncido, los tripulantes estaban callados y temblaban y no era para menos había que temerle al Capitán y más cuando estaba de mal humor—he preguntado… ¿Dónde mierda esta el puto Francis Bonnefoy?—de nuevo rugió entre dientes mientras uno de sus marineros, que bien parecía afeminado se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba temblando y tragando duro—

-¿o-oui Capitán Kirkland?—pregunto con miedo, un hombre con un poco de barba, cabello largo y lacio rubio y ojos azules, piel blanca y ropas elegantes como para ser pirata, se notaba su acento francés al hablar, su nombre Francis, y él era el segundo al mando en el navío de Kirkland— ¿N-necesita algo de mí?—pregunto temblando levemente—

-Me puedes decir ¿qué mierda pensabas al llegar a donde la puta reina exponiendo a todos que estaba ahí?—pregunto parecía calmado, pero era todo lo contrario, arrastraría a Bonnefoy durante todo el viaje hasta tortugas en las aguas caribeñas atado al carajo* sin comida ni agua—¿Acaso no estabas viendo que mataban a un ex pirata, grandísimo pedazo de mierda?—de nuevo el rugido que dejo a todos temblando—

Ya se había quitado los ropajes, dejando ver su figura, su piel blanca y tersa para ser un pirata, sus ojos esmeraldas y sus cejas pobladas que no le quitaban el atractivo, el cabello rubio cenizo revuelto, y la mueca que traía en esos momentos que no tenia precio, ordeno a todos que se fueran cada quien a hacer lo que le correspondía mientras el fijaba su rumbo a tortugas.

Entro a su camarote, cerrando tras si sentándose en la silla cercana a donde dormía, el barco se mecía levemente, mientras Kirkland sacaba algunos mapas y los estudiaba con cuidado, buscando en la mesita de un costado derecho algo que pudiera tomar durante su inspección, palpando suavemente con la mano la parte superior, encontrando una botella.

-Ese bastardo de la rana, se ha tomado mi ron—comento en un susurro para sí mismo, colocando la botella donde estaba, no había cambiado sus ropajes completamente, así que lo hizo dejando ver con claridad su piel y las marcas de batallas, poniéndose una camisa holgada junto con un saco color rojo, amarrando su pañoleta a su cintura y poniendo su cinturones y sus armas donde debían junto a su espada—iré a buscar más ron…, el viaje será largo—comento mirando uno de los mapas con la ruta a seguir.

Salió del camarote encontrando a sus hombres todos en sus puestos, unos limpiaban otros corrían de aquí para allá alzando algo, otros pocos corrían con cajas de vegetales y Francis estaba en el timón mirando el curso del barco. Todos asegurando de hacer bien su trabajo, nadie quería tener que enfrentarse a Kirkland en un duelo de espadas, nadie había sobrevivido, Excepto Francis quien ahora tenía una marca bajo el pecho oculto en su traje

.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba amarrado y tirado en medio de la celda, suspiro profundamente, olía a humedad y le daba asco, miro hacia donde sus ojos azules podían, estaban llegando apenas a donde se suponía que debían llegar, movió sus manos, forzándolas a salir del agarre de las sogas, no evito gemir de dolor cuando sintió que su dedo pulgar izquierdo se había roto, tampoco suprimió unas cuantas lagrimas que osaron salir de sus azules pupilas, dejando ver que tenía una mano libre y sacando la otra despacio, tomo su dedo para colocarlo en su lugar de nueva cuenta, escuchando un hermoso _CRACK _proveniente del hueso que se había reacomodado, aun así no dejaba de dolerle. Se abrió paso entre la celda que ni bien estaba cerrada, bufando completamente

-Piratas estúpidos, mira que dejar la celda abierta—comento suspirando un poco, saliendo de su encierro mirando a todos estar ocupados subiendo y cargando provisiones para su siguiente viaje sea cual sea—debo de escaparme…en todo caso ¿Dónde diablos estoy?—pegunto el chico mientras miraba a todos lados, al parecer estaba en un puerto, el problema era en cual—

Trago duro, aventándose al agua, varios de los marineros se acercaron a ver que ocurría pero nadie se dio cuenta de que el prisionero había escapado, nado por toda la orilla dando con otra forma de subir además del pequeño puentecillo que tenia, miro donde estaba habían varios tipos tomando ron y whisky como si no hubiera un mañana, las mujeres se pegaban a ellos y en varias ocasiones a él, tocando todo lo que pudieran, e intentando robarle, pero al pobre los piratas ya le habían robado todo menos la poca inocencia que aun tenia, trago duro, encontrándose a mitad de uno de los bares que abundaban en el lugar, mirando a todos lados un poco asustado

-Dios mío… estoy en tortugas—comento mirando a todos lados, había escuchado de ese lugar a donde los piratas solían ir por diversión y siempre quiso hacer un viaje a ese lugar, ahora se arrepentía de ello—bien, primero tengo que calmarme…, ¿Qué voy a hacer?—se pregunto a si mismo

Una de las chicas, le miro expectante y camino hacia el restregándose un poco, el pobre chico se sorprendió y tenso al sentir los pechos de la mujer en su brazo, trago duro y salió corriendo entrando a una habitación vacía de uno de los hoteles de mala muerte que solían haber en esos lugares, suspirando. Tenía que encontrar una manera de regresar a casa.

* * *

***El Carajo**: Es la canastilla en el mástil del barco, cuando hacías algo mal, o simplemente te enviaban a averiguar si había tierra a unos pocos kilómetros, de ahí la frase "vete al carajo" que uso mucho en RL.

*El pedazo de la canción es del titulo del capitulo **"Hoist the colours" **del BSO de Piratas del Caribe "Navegando en aguas misteriosas" es la primera canción y a mi me encanta tiene un sonido completamente único.


	2. II- Two Hornpipes

_**N/A**_: Hola Chicos! hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lamentablemente solo podre actualizar los domingos por el trabajo, entro a las 8:00 de la mañana y salgo a las 5:00 pm pero tengo que ir por mi madre y no me deja mucho tiempo, así que de todas maneras entre semana si puedo actualizar lo voy a hacer no se preocupen. Por el momento hasta que encuentre un mejor horario estaré actualizando los domingos a doble capitulo de estos dos. No es por terminarlos rápido si no para que no se aburran. :)

Ya saben Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Tampoco las locaciones o cosas mencionadas en este fic que sean de Piratas del Caribe me pertenecen. Aunque quiero que el Capitán Jack Sparrow me pertenezca ...

* * *

**_Two Hornpipes_**

_NO TODOS LOS TESOROS SON DE PLATA Y ORO_

Miro por el telescopio bañado en lo que parecía ser oro mientras navegaban, suspiro, la reina lo había enviado a buscar a su hijo que hacía más de una semana los piratas habían secuestrado en un intento de mostrar lo tan disconformes que estaban con las nuevas leyes impuestas y lo de las patentes, todo porque hasta ahora la misma reina salía ganando del trabajo sucio que hacían ellos mismos. De nuevo un suspiro, una mirada verdosa se poso en el mar y su inmensidad, hizo una mueca con la boca escupiendo en el suelo, ser el comodoro no era fácil, y menos cuando tu misión era encontrar a un chiquillo que, de realeza no tenía nada, era estúpido odioso y seguramente habrá dejado que lo capturen esos seres del mismo océano, seguramente el chico ya estaba muerto.

.-.-.-

Sonrió de manera sensual al llegar al puerto de Tortugas, bajando por las escaleras mismas que hacían eco con cada paso que daba con aquellas botas cafés, posicionándose donde estaba el borde, escuchando decir al encargado que habían llegado a su destino, viendo como todos hacían y se movilizaban a un ritmo veloz, mientras el miraba como algunos pocos perdidos entraban y salían del lugar, que según muchos era una bendición. "Si todos los lugares fueran como Tortugas, los hombres no se sentirían indeseados" eso era lo que el había dicho después de una larga conversación del lugar, y vaya que ese viejo tenía razón.

"Hemos llegado a nuestro destino caballeros…Sírvanse" comento el capitán sonriendo, mientras todos los tripulantes de la nave el Kraken salieron disparados encontrándose con mujeres entre otros, que solo buscaban a un muchacho hermoso, tal el caso de Francis que iba de mujer en mujer y muchacho hermoso que se le topara, Arthur por otra parte busco a una mujer bonita.

Ya encontrando a una de pechos grandes, tez clara y cabello rojizo, la cara en si no importaba mientras tuviera lo que tenia ahora todo estaba sumamente bien, entro a uno de los hoteles de mala muerte, con la chica riendo a espaldas coquetamente. Escucho algunos sonidos de donde se había adentrado, en realidad poco le importaba, era sabido que habían algunos voyeristas que se adentraban en las habitaciones para ver algo. Comenzó a reír mirando a la muchacha, quien ya estaba más que seduciendo al capitán, ella estaba totalmente desnuda ante el y Kirkland tenía la parte de arriba desnuda, encimándose en ella y acomodándose.

Algo había sonado y la muchacha se había espantado y salido corriendo de aquel lugar, y no era para menos, un chico que había gritado que paren había aparecido, Arthur había afilado su mirada ante el chico, tomándolo por la garganta y tirándolo bruscamente al suelo, frunciendo sus cejas y haciendo que sus finas facciones se vieran feroces, hoy no había bebido de mas como en veces anteriores, estaba casi sobrio.

"¿Quien mierda eres tú, y porque has hecho que se vaya?" pregunto, escupiendo ácidamente las palabras, casi susurradas las cejas fruncidas, y riendo suavemente ante el chico que le miraba

"T-Te ordeno… m-me sueltes" estaba haciendo demasiada presión en el cuello y le dificultaba hablar y respirar, Kirkland solo rio en símbolo de burla, ¿Ese niño dándole ordenes a él? Era estúpido, miro detenidamente al chico un rato

"Intentas darme ordenes…" no era una pregunta era una afirmación, parpadeo un poco, lo había reconocido completamente, sonrió mas para el que para el muchacho, tomándolo por las manos después de soltar su garganta y volteándolo violentamente "A mí nadie me da órdenes… y mucho menos alguien como tu…" contesto desafiante, el joven sintió un golpe seco en su nuca y cayo completamente, todo era negro.

Negro.

Despertó, abriendo calmadamente los ojos, para alzar su cabeza, de nuevo en una celda, frunció el rostro, ya había pasado por esa situación, estúpidos sean los piratas, intento derribar la puerta pero esta si tenía candado, aun más estúpido el que lo había puesto, y había alguien además de él. Fuera de la celda había alguien mas, le estaba mirando fijamente.

"¿Que quieres… acaso no te gusta lo que ves?" pregunto molesto por la situación, Kirkland que había estado mirando la escena que estaba haciendo echo a reír, divertido con el comentario del niño, claro que le gustaba lo que veía, sabía que la reina pagaría ORO y plata por que le devolvieran a su bebe, se acerco lentamente hasta rosar las barras metálicas, el chico se fue un paso para atrás.

"tu nombre… ¿cuál es?" Oh si, la amabilidad brotaba de cada poro del cuerpo del capitán, tenía el entrecejo fruncido cosa que hacía parecer una uniceja bastante rara "Eres Alfred Jones… el hijo de la reina ¿no es así?" de nuevo aquella risa malévola cuando Alfred asintió suavemente afirmando quien era, la reina Alice estaría como loca buscando a su bebe capturado en tortugas

"¿Q-Quien eres tú?" pregunto con miedo, el no tenia mas que puños mientras el tenia un ejército de marinos, un arma de fuego y dos espadas en cada lado de su cintura, era mejor irse con cuidado. Kirkland volvió a dejar salir una risa, pero se escucho totalmente diferente a las anteriores.

"Soy el Capitán… Arthur Kirkland, el rey de los mares del Caribe" añadió levantando la mirada, de lejos parecía ser un tipo alto, lo que le había llamado la atención a Jones era el hecho de que sus ojos eran sumamente verdes, Arthur afilo su mirada de nueva cuenta, saliendo de la habitación dejando al muchacho solo.

Quién diría que su "aventurilla" en los mares caribeños con su hermana Emily terminaría en algo como aquello, con Emily desaparecida quizá muerta y el secuestrado por piratas de mala muerte… con un capitán a la mar de agresivo y siniestro.


	3. III - He's a Pirate

_**N/A:**_Ah... hola chicos, pues estoy viva... xD si ando viva mis chiquitines(? Ne disculpen que me desapareciera como si no hubiera mañana, pero habia tenido que hacer ciertas cosas & otras nuevas en todo caso les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste xD. & Perdonen las faltas de ortografía mi compu fue reseteada y aun no tengo el word, y esta cosa no me corrige ni mierda.

* * *

En las afueras de donde Alfred se encontraba, el capitan Kirkland disfrutaba el ver como su tripulacion llena de imbeciles corrian de un lado a otro para que este los viera trabajar, estaba mas que claro que Kirkland estaba aburrido de sus hombres, Francis lo habia notado y habia soltado una escueta y nerviosa risa, mientras el capitan tomaba un poco de ron. Estaba bastante sumido en sus pensamientos mientras sentia la fresca brisa del aire en sus cabellos y cejas, cosa que el galo noto, mas no hizo comentario alguno, sabia que si se burlaba Kirkland lo amarraría de cabeza al poste principal, haciendo que la sangre fluyera como si no hubiera un mañana, sobre todo dañara su hermosa piel.  
Si, el Frances debia aprender de prioridades.

"Capitan! Tenemos compañía!" ese habia sido uno de sus hombres que habia gritado haciendo que el inglés se pusiera de pie en un brinco mirando el barco que se acercaba tambaleante, reconociendolo al instante, el muy hermoso barco llamado "La Pasion de los Mares" bufo sonoramente se acerco hasta quedar donde la parte superior, donde el timon se alzaba victorioso de dirigir e barco entero solo siendo opacado por los mastiles, haciendo que el capitan sonriera al estar frente a frente con el, tapando con una mano su ojo para luego destaparlo, sonriente aun de su segura victoria sobre el otro barco.

"¡¿Que estan esperando bola de idiotas?!, ¡¿a que los inviten a tomar el te?! ¡Muevanse pedazos de basura!" ese habia sido el grito triunfal para que sus hombres se moevieran a sus puestos "vamos a ganar este pequeño encuentro, mis queridos mal nacidos!" comento gritando sonriendo para cambiar una cara a la seriedad aundada por los mares y por la cara por la que era temida "no dejare... que me quites de nueva cuenta algo que es mio"

La brisa marina movio las velas indicando que el enfrentamiento comenzaría sin previo aviso un grito se escucho abriendose paso entre las olas que desafiaban a ambos barcos, no era cualquier barco, un barco español, el capitan sonrio para sus adentros afilando su mirada ante los muchos o pocos hombres que le miraban atentamente, el barco se coloco enfrente, comenzando a dar las ordenes de apuntar para el enemigo, suspiro seria una larga batalla.  
"¡A ver maricas... quiero que esten listos y apunten, ¿Me han escuchado pedazos de mierda?!" ese habia sido la orden del capitan Kirkland quien decendia las escaleras, dejando el puesto donde se encontraba con su primer oficial al mando, camino un poco hasta quedar en medio de la nave.

Alfred yacía mirando los barrotes, tomandolos como si estos fueran a desaparecer en cualquier instante, despues de unos minutos en la misma posicion suspiro bastante audible dejando que la pequeña celda se llenara con la melancolia que despedia, termino soltando los barrotes de poco en poco bajando su rostro hasta mirar el suelo del barco el recordaba que su hermana y el habian salido a alta mar con el comodoro Scott un muy amigo de la reina, su madre para mirar el exterior como le habian prometido. Jamas se esperó que cuando hicieran la primera parada su hermana hubiera sido atrapada por piratas y que el comodoro los hubiese olvidado, quizá el no se habia dado cuenta. Sus manos fueron a parar a su rostro que comenzaba a llenarse de lagrimas, una sonrisa quebrada aparecio en su rostro y rapidamente seco sus lagrimas "¡¿Que estas haciendo Alfred?, eres el hijo de la reina... un principe, deja de portarte como una princesa!" ese pensamiento habia atravesado su mente poco antes de que los gritos de los hombres afuera se escuchara y de que varios rechinidos y vueltas se hicieran presentes, el barco cambiaba de direccion, ¿que diablos pasaba allá arriba?. un brusco movimiento lo saco de las pocas o muchas dudas que tenia, ¿un enfrentamiento con otro barco?.

Una bala del cañon del barco golpeo el agua haciendo que este se moviera bruscamente, Kirkland no podía estar mas que molesto, si no era que se estaba divirtiendo, con su mano derecha desenfundo su espada avisando a todos los de su navio que abrieran paso al fuego, y tal como lo predijo las balas fueron lanzadas, una de ellas golpeando el agua y la otra de ambas rozando la madera del costado del barco, haciendo que por unos segundos este se desequilibrará. El siguiente tiro fue el que hizo que Kirkland frunciera el entrecejo mostrando parte de sus caninos hacia el sujeto que estaba en el otro barco, la bala habia impactado en uno de los costados superiores del barco, estupido español de mierda tenia buena puntería, pero no mejor que la de Arthur, sus hombres le miraban aterrado ante la mueca que ponia, sus cejas fruncidas, su entrecejo marcandose con las arrugas del enojo, su boca arqueada hacia abajo y la nariz arrugada si fuera posible con solo su rostro este hombre podria llevarte al mismo infierno, pues al estar a unos cuantos metros podias sentir la fuerza y furia de su mirada, los bellos de toda la tripulacion se erizaran. Bajo sus pies empezaba a ver algunos pocos de agua que salpicaban al barco entre su estadía en la batalla apuntando y gritando fuego cada vez que le informaban que los cañones etaban listos.

Una bala del cañon del barco golpeo el agua haciendo que este se moviera bruscamente, Kirkland no podía estar mas que molesto, si no era que se estaba divirtiendo, con su mano derecha desenfundo su espada avisando a todos los de su navio que abrieran paso al fuego, y tal como lo predijo las balas fueron lanzadas, una de ellas golpeando el agua y la otra de ambas rozando la madera del costado del barco, haciendo que por unos segundos este se desequilibrará. El siguiente tiro fue el que hizo que Kirkland frunciera el entrecejo mostrando parte de sus caninos hacia el sujeto que estaba en el otro barco, la bala habia impactado en uno de los costados superiores del barco, estupido español de mierda tenia buena puntería, pero no mejor que la de Arthur, sus hombres le miraban aterrado ante la mueca que ponia, sus cejas fruncidas, su entrecejo marcandose con las arrugas del enojo, su boca arqueada hacia abajo y la nariz arrugada si fuera posible con solo su rostro este hombre podria llevarte al mismo infierno, pues al estar a unos cuantos metros podias sentir la fuerza y furia de su mirada, los bellos de toda la tripulacion se erizaran. Bajo sus pies empezaba a ver algunos pocos de agua que salpicaban al barco entre su estadía en la batalla apuntando y gritando fuego cada vez que le informaban que los cañones etaban listos.  
...

El barco se movia bruscamente, y a el le entraban ganas de vomitar lo que no tenia en el estomago, se sacudio unas veces más dejando que la masa verde saliera de su garganta, haciendo que arda y poniendolo de rodillas, esa habia sido una experiencia de lo mas asquerosa que jamás comentaria con nadie y daba gracias a que ningun marino estupido lo miraba. Se puso de pie como pudo hasta que una bala le roso por el costado izquierdo, tenia suerte de que solo le hubiera rozado y no golpeado. por otra parte habia golpeado parte de la celda para que saliera, cosa que era provechosa para el, subio las escaleras hacia la parte superior con bastantes animos y presuroso hasta que, " No, mejor bajo" la sonrisa la mantenía, pero habian tantos piratas ahi golpeandose unos a otros y dos del barco enemigo habian bajado al ver ese extraño rulito suyo haciendo que este luchara de igual manera. Habia logrado quitarle la espada a uno de ellos golpeandolo en la cabeza con una cubeta de agua sucia, pateandolo en el trasero para que se alejara mientras el otro intentaba golpearlo en la cabeza cosa que no fue exitosa, Alfred habia golpeado su rostro con el trapeador viejo mientras huia triunfante a donde los demas marinos pero grata fue su sorpresa al verlo.

Kirkland peleaba con otro capitan. las espadas chocaban y brillaban ante la luz del sol, podian escucharse las suelas de los zapatos golpetear contra la madera antigua y encharcada del barco, mientras se escuchaban los sonidos, gritos y gemidos de los demas piratas e inclusive del mismo Alfred, pero en si se habia quedado prendado al ver al capitan dar la batalla, el cruce de espadas, los rostros furicos.  
"Antonio, hijo de puta... ¿a que vienes ahora? a que te parta el culo en dos con mi espada?" pregunto mientras daba unos cuantos espadazos y Antonio le correspondia, el muy hijo de su madre estaba aprovechandose de que el podía controlar dos espadas, por lo que Arthur debia ser del todo precavido, varias veces tuvo que correr para que las espadas no le dieran en un punto vital, miro su arma, a pesar de ser un pirata no le gustaba mucho usarlas, dio un espadazo que roso con la mejilla del hispano, para apuntarle despues con la pistola y disparar, haciendo que la bala chocase contra el hombro del español, dio el ultimo espadazo dejando caer al otro capitan al agua, cosa que al verlo sus marinos emprendieron la retirada. Suspiro aveces podian ser tan estupidos como el mismo Antonio, ese pirata era demasiado. Paso una mano por sus cabellos ¿en que momento en la batalla con aquel pirata español se le habia caido su sombrero?, y hablo.  
"Asi... que lograste salir y ayudarnos... no es asi?" pregunto bastante molesto, en realidad le molestaba se dio la media vuelta dejando ver la marca de la herida que habria sufrido unos minutos tras, y tras intentar escapar Alfred termino golpeandolo, golpe que a Kirkland no le parecio, utilizo su espada para impedirle la huida, y otra pelea habia comenzado, aunque se detuvo con una bala, misma que Arthur habia usado en el brazo del otro para que sus hombres lo cargaran "Ni lo pienses... Principe Alfred" lo habia susurrado por lo que el de ojos azules lo miro con la furia contenida en sus orbes "aun no es tu tiempo... o mejor dicho aun no recojo el botín por ti" sonrio, dando paso a un amargo sonido.

"¡Serás maldito!" Grito y gimio mientras los hombres lo agarraban, ambos riendo de la suerte del chico, intento safarse pero la herida era sumamente dolorosa para el, por lo que no sigio moviendose, Arthur hizo una señal dejando al chico en el suelo.  
"Si... trabajas para mi en lo que resta del camino... te dejare libre" todos los hombres dieron un gemido de insatisfaccion, ¿lo dejaria libre?  
"Por que debo creer en la palabra de un vil ser como tu?, me has disparado y lastimado" una bofetada le hizo volver a su realidad, quien tenia el mando era Kirkland, no el principe, quien era mayor entre ellos era Kirkland. "Dame una razon."  
"bien... te propongo un trato."


End file.
